Une musique profonde et d'or
by Cadensia
Summary: Après le succès de l'opération de Kaori, les deux musiciens ont à cœur de vivre ensemble et de continuer la musique. Néanmoins, le passé de Kousei le rattrape et il semble comme attiré par Paris, la ville lumière. Mais il leur faudra travailler sans relâche et surmonter les épreuves, car les grandes planches internationales sont difficiles et frustrantes, même pour des prodiges !
1. Le début de l'autre bout du monde

Le train glissait sur les rails et le paysage défilait à une allure modérée. Ce n'était pas le Shinkansen, mais une simple ligne locale, traversée par de vieux wagons encore heureux de ne pas être tout à fait inutiles. Un peu instable, les rares voyageurs étaient secoués de quelques centimètres à gauche et à droite. Kaori s'amusait à regarder ces têtes qui se balançaient en accord. Les embruns de la mer venaient flatter ses narines, même à travers les fenêtres un peu sales.

Kousei avait ses deux écouteurs dans les oreilles, mais il s'était endormi. Sur l'écran de son portable, la jeune fille pouvait voir qu'il écoutait la cinquième sonate pour violon de Beethoven. Kaori sourit doucement et elle s'installa à nouveau le plus confortablement possible dans son siège.

C'était un samedi en fin d'après-midi, mais il n'y avait presque personne dans le train. Bien sûr, dès que l'été arriverait, ça serait bondé de touristes. Mais début avril, Yumigahama était encore calme. Seuls des collégiens et des lycéens se permettraient de venir ici en cette période de l'année, pour essayer d'être un peu à l'écart de la vie des grandes villes. On pouvait dire que c'était le cas pour les deux musiciens.

La train prit un doux virage et contourna progressivement une somme de bambous. Les imposantes chaînes de montagnes furent perdues de vue, l'odeur de la mer les remplaçant avec exaltation. Des grappes de nuages se teintaient d'or et la mer rouille brillait comme ornée d'une multitude de perles, sous le ciel qui tournait vers l'indigo.

Le train vacilla un peu avant de s'arrêter dans une petite station de bord de mer.

Kaori secoua Kousei qui se réveilla en sursaut. Rapidement, ils prirent leurs affaires, rangées dans le porte-bagages et se jetèrent hors de leur wagon pour arriver sur une petite plate-forme de bois. A l'horizon, des bandes de toutes les couleurs éclairaient le ciel presque sombre. La bande de sable fin tranchait entre les deux musiciens et la mer.

Kaori n'avait aucune idée de quand tout cela avait commencé. Elle ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose que de voyager si souvent avec son petit ami, mais elle aimait pouvoir gagner un peu de calme, loin des bruits de la ville. Et puis, il y avait toutes ces personnes qui n'arrêtaient pas de jaser depuis que leur couple était devenu « officiel », comme ils disaient. Non, plus le temps passait, plus elle se complaisait dans le silence des lieux solitaires, là où la musique pouvait résonner sans jamais s'arrêter.

Ils étaient toujours sur ce petit ponton de bois, l'un à côté de l'autre. Lui était à droite, elle à gauche. Ils se tenait par la main. Kaori avait son étui de violon dans l'autre. Kousei un sac d'affaires. Et tandis qu'ils faisaient face à la mer, tout autour d'eux était silencieux, étrangement silencieux. Si silencieux que l'on aurait pensé avoir été transporté quelques minutes après la fin du monde, dans une sorte de cocon au sein de la réalité où la sérénité avait enfin repris sa place. C'était, pensaient-ils sans dire un mot, comme si un espace clos les accueillait. Comme si cet endroit était le début de quelque chose de spécial.

« C'est le début de l'autre bout du monde, Kousei », souffla Kaori en serrant plus fort la main de celui qu'elle aimait. Le début de l'autre bout du monde. C'était un nom bien long pour ce petit bout de plage de Yumigahama.

« Quel autre bout ? » répondit-il après un long moment de silence. « Peu importe ! Un autre bout où il y aurait plein de choses à découvrir ! »

Takahiko, le père de Kousei, était un homme souvent en voyage. Il travaillait en Europe et parfois un peu en Amérique. Il s'occupait de musiciens, comme un agent. Mais Kousei n'en savait pas grand chose. Quand son père rentrait à la maison, on ne parlait pas de travail et on essayait de profiter du temps avant le prochain vol d'avion. D'un côté, ça donnait beaucoup de latitude au jeune pianiste, mais de l'autre, ça avait été très difficile, notamment à la mort de sa mère. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de véritables aspirations à cette époque-là, Kousei s'était juré qu'il ne retoucherait pas un piano et qu'il ne finirait pas comme son père.

Bien sûr, c'était avant de rencontrer la ravissante fille qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, un an plus tôt. Kaori Miyazono était pour lui semblable à un ange tombé du ciel. Gracieuse et magnifique, elle était pourtant remplit d'une énergie qui semblait illimitée et elle fusait comme un ouragan, laissant sa trace sur son passage. Depuis qu'ils se voyaient très souvent et qu'elle passait à la maison, Kousei comprit ce que pouvait être la difficile vie en communauté. Il avait l'habitude de laisser un peu de désordre et de laisser Tsubaki ranger, mais là, c'était un autre niveau. Les partitions s'empilaient à n'en plus finir, les sachets de pâtisseries s'accumulaient sur la table et tout, tout était en bazar. Surtout que Tsubaki ne venait plus faire le ménage.

Et c'est peut-être pour cela que les deux avaient envie de visiter cet « autre bout du monde », tout simplement parce qu'il leur fallait littéralement changer d'air. Ils avaient déjà visité plusieurs endroits, mais c'était vraiment la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans cet univers, maîtres d'un monde qui ne s'offrait qu'à eux. C'était une sensation plutôt agréable.

Néanmoins, une surprise attendait les deux amis.

« Tiens, regarde Kousei, il y a un piano dans le sable. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Le garçon leva un sourcil, étonné. Il regarda sa compagne et ils décidèrent de se rapprocher. Le piano était caché derrière une toute petite dune de sable fin. En se rapprochant, Kousei et Kaori furent absolument étonnés d'entendre le piano jouer une mélodie alors qu'il n'y avait personne derrière. Peu à peu, c'était un violon et un ensemble de cordes qui résonnaient sur la plage, comme si l'hallucination auditive n'était pas suffisante. Sur les accords du piano, des contrebasses s'amusaient comme la surface de la mer. Et tout à coup, le violon prit le dessus et retentit avec ferveur.

Quel était cette pièce déjà ? Kousei était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Il était certain que c'était un concerto, mais d'où ? Probablement du XIXe siècle, la première moitié, peut-être. Mais surtout, pourquoi pouvaient-ils l'entendre ici ?

Kaori se dépêcha tout à coup pour rejoindre le piano. Il était d'un noir exquis et son couvercle s'élevait majestueusement en direction du ciel. L'imposant instrument brillait, plein de malice. A un de ses pieds, une radio jouait un air, ou plutôt l'air des cordes. Puisque quelqu'un jouait derrière le piano, en fait. Ni Kousei, ni Kaori ne pouvait comprendre comment il était arrivé là, mais il était bien celui qui jouait.

Plus étrange encore, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte qui devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années et qui portaient les mêmes traits que Kousei !

Cet homme était assis derrière le clavier de jais et d'ivoire et son regard était complètement concentré sur ses mains qui bougeaient avec une rare agilité. Son toucher était mature et parfaitement contrôlé. A chaque fois qu'une touche était enfoncée, une note subtile et magique sortait du piano. On aurait dit que des couleurs sortaient de l'instrument, une myriade de teintes de bleu clair. C'était comme des gouttes d'eau ou des cristaux de lumière qui rebondissaient dans l'intérieur du piano avant d'en sortir avec féerie.

Il était évident que les deux musiciens reconnaissaient le visage de ce pianiste. Son air un peu distant, mais chaleureux avait quelque chose de si familier, mais en même temps, c'était si distant. Il était magnifique dans son costume bleu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient élégants, brillant d'une lueur un peu brune à cause du soleil décroissant.

Soudain, un impression se dégagea avec vigueur. Les notes graves du piano émettait un tremblement qui se propageait dans le sol, le faisant vibrer. C'était quelque chose qui pourrait sembler normal, si le piano était sur les planches d'une salle de concert, mais là, il n'y avait que du sable. Et pourtant, le sable résonna à l'unisson avec le piano. Et même la musique qui sortait de la radio. Les cordes étaient trop réelles, c'était comme s'il y avait vraiment un orchestre qui jouait juste là.

Mais quelle était cette pièce, déjà ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils en train de pleurer ?

Kousei ferma les yeux. C'était bientôt la fin de l'allegro, cette marche effrénée qui ressemblait à la marée montante sous la lune qui se lèverait, ce qui était l'adagio. Les notes tomberaient du ciel et remonteraient en même temps du fond de la mer pour se croiser à la surface, se mêlant entre elles pour former une mélodie prégnante. Il pouvait sentir que Kaori s'était laissée glisser à ses côtés et il pouvait étendre son bras autour d'elle, doucement, ce qu'il fit, comme guidé par la musique. Mais alors qu'il allait terminer son geste, la musique s'arrêta.

Et toute l'impression de la réalité de l'orchestre s'effaça. C'était ça, la véritable fin du monde.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? » demanda le pianiste qui reboutonnait son costume en se relevant.

Kaori et Kousei se regardèrent bêtement et ce dernier remit ses mains le long de son corps, comme un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise.

« Hmm... Depuis la cadence de violon du premier mouvement ? » tenta Kaori avec son éternel sourire angélique.

« Depuis le début, donc ? »

« Oui, mais enfin... » fit Kousei en s'étranglant dans ses mots. Il tirait Kaori en arrière, de peur qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui le fâcherait. Enfin, le pianiste qui lui ressemblait (et cela était un peu trop pour lui). D'ailleurs, son homologue plus âgé planta son regard dans le sien. C'était les mêmes yeux bleus. Quoique ceux de ce mystérieux individu étaient un peu plus fatigués.

« Donc, vous êtes Kousei, mais en plus âgé, c'est ça ? »

Elle n'avait aucun problème à parler avec lui ! Inconcevable ! Kousei était perdu dans le vague, comme si une bille lui fracassait l'intérieur du crâne en rebondissant dedans.

« Je crois que l'on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, vous deux ? Vous n'êtes pas censés être occupés par l'école ? »

« C'est samedi, enfin ! s'indigna la violoniste. Nous pouvons bien nous décider à visiter le pays pendant le week-end. »

« Oh, c'est déjà samedi ? Je ferai bien mieux d'y aller, alors ? Je vais être en retard, sinon. »

« Un concert de prévu ? »

« Plus ou moins, oui ! dit-il en souriant. Il faut vraiment que je file, c'est urgent. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris des sandwichs aux œufs, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir les manger, vous les finissez pour moi, d'accord ? »

Les adolescents n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que l'homme était déjà parti en courant. Il avait vraiment les mêmes manières que le vrai Kousei, se disait Kaori. Enfin, c'était difficile de savoir qui était le vrai, qui était le faux. Et juste, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas plus troublée que ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de son compagnon, en tout cas.

« Kouseeeei... Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça pendant toute la soirée, j'espère ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le garçon reprit ses esprits, la voix de celle qui l'aimait arrivant dans ses oreilles.

« Ah, oui ! Pardon ! Je... Je ne comprends rien. »

Y avait-il quelque chose à comprendre après tout ? C'était un moment d'exception, magique dans tous les sens du terme, le genre de choses que l'on ne pouvait pas expliquer, que l'on ne devait pas expliquer. Les deux adolescents finirent par passer simplement du bon temps. Ils jouèrent un peu de la musique, s'assirent sur le sable pour profiter des étoiles, firent un petit feu de plage pour faire griller de la guimauve. Il commençait à être vraiment tard. Ils devaient sans doute commencer à se dépêcher s'ils voulaient avoir le dernier train pour rentrer à Tokyo.

Rapidement, le nouveau couple rassembla leurs affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers la station. Le train devait arriver dans quelques minutes et c'était tout essoufflé qu'ils pourraient le prendre.

Les deux musiciens purent facilement s'installer dans le wagon vide.

Sur la plage, le mystérieux pianiste était là, revenu. Il les regardait. La pièce qu'il avait jouée revenait par réflexe dans la tête de Kousei. Kaori faisait des grands gestes pour dire au revoir, ce à quoi l'adulte répondait par un moins ostentatoire.

Pendant deux heures de voyage, Kousei et Kaori discutèrent de tout et de rien. De leurs projets, de leurs rêves, beaucoup de nourriture, aussi, d'ailleurs, au grand dam du garçon. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ca n'était pas un rêve, le sachet en plastique des sandwichs le confirmait. Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, les deux musiciens n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée.

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, aucun des deux ne pensait que cela allait en effet marquer le début de leur plus grand voyage, celui vers l'autre bout du monde, et qu'ils auraient l'occasion de revoir ce mystérieux pianiste, en de telles circonstances.


	2. Fleur d'hiver, ce piano noir

_« Comment est-il possible que tous ne parlent pas encore de ton amour ? Qu'est-il arrivé depuis de plus mémorable ? Qu'est-ce donc qui les occupe ? Toi-même, tu connaissais la valeur de ton amour, tu le disais à haute voix à ton plus grand poète, afin qu'il le rendit humain ; car cet amour était encore élément. »_

 _Rainer Maria Rilke,_ Les carnets de Malte Laurids Brigge _(1910)_

* * *

Il y a toujours dans une vie une relation un peu étrange, dont on ne sait pas vraiment on elle mène. Je dois dire que c'était le genre de relations que je partageais avec Tsubaki Sawabe. Puisque nous sommes voisins, il était évident que nous allions à la même école primaire et au même collège. Mais ce qui est un peu intrigant, c'est que pendant neuf années consécutives, nous avons été dans la même classe. Ce qui fait que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble : cela n'était pas vraiment le genre de situation où j'étais le plus à l'aise, je dois dire. Encore une fois, c'était une relation un peu étrange.

« Dis, c'est pas génial, ça ? Tu m'aides en maths et en anglais et vu que tu n'es pas bon en sport et que moi si, alors, on se complète. Pratique, non ? » C'était ce que m'avait dit Tsubaki une fois, au début de l'année. Elle disait cela avec un bras au-dessus de Watari et l'autre au-dessus de moi. « Dis donc, Tsubaki, comment est-ce que tu vas aider notre Kousei en sports, c'est un cas un peu désespéré, non ? » souligna mon camarade avec un sourire narquois. « Très très drôle, Watari. Je fais du mieux que je peux, d'accord ? »

A l'époque, je n'avais pas rencontré Kaori Miyazono. Pourtant elle était dans le même établissement que nous. Elle-même me l'a dit, elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et elle n'avait pas le luxe de venir tous les jours en cours. Ainsi, nous étions notre bande de trois et j'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'y faisais. Mes deux amis étaient plutôt populaires, tandis que moi, je restais la plupart du temps isolé, la salle de musique du collège étant mon refuge.

« Dis, c'est vrai que Arima vit tout seul ? Ca doit être chiant, la solitude. »

« Mais il a un piano à queue qui lui tient compagnie, ahah. Même si ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu, à vrai dire. »

« C'est vrai. Et puis, il paraît que Sawabe s'occupe de lui. »

« Ils sont en couple ? »

« J'imagine, oui. »

Les gens jasaient. J'essaie de ne pas m'en préoccuper. A l'époque non plus, je n'avais pas compris que Tsubaki voulait en fait sortir avec moi. J'étais un peu enfermé dans ma bulle et je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ce qui m'entourait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la chose qui faisait le plus parler, ces derniers temps.

Chacun avait appris à connaître, un peu et par le biais de ce crétin de Watari, la situation de Kaori. Ca a été un passage à vide dans notre collège. Mais finalement, il se trouve que sa dernière opération a été un grand succès. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était débarrassée de la maladie, mais les médecins pensent qu'elle avait regagné au moins une cinquantaine d'années à vivre. Et, de fil en aiguille, la vérité sortit.

Kaori n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Watari. Elle avait fait tout cela pour se rapprocher de moi. Ce fut un peu bizarre, les premiers jours. Nous étions très contents des résultats du concours de piano, puisque j'ai réussi à obtenir une première place. Mais surtout, nous étions tellement heureux de pouvoir se revoir. Car ce qui nous importait était la promesse de pouvoir rejouer ensemble.

Pour être honnête, j'avais cru qu'elle était partie. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre que cette éventualité me semblait se rapprocher inéluctablement comme un train qui suit des rails. C'est pour cela que j'ai été sous le choc quand Watari m'avait prévenu que Kaori s'en était sortie. Et à partir de là, le lycée arriva avec son lot de nouvelles expériences.

« Et donc, c'est quoi ta relation avec Miyazono ? »

Un camarade s'était penché au-dessus de moi pour me demander ça dans un chuchotement.

« Ah ? Euh... Je l'accompagne au piano et donc j'imagine qu'on est aussi ami ? »

« Ah bon, pourtant il paraît que vous vous êtes embrassés ? » C'était un autre camarade qui venait de se mettre derrière moi pour dire ça. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? On n'a jamais fait ça ? Qui lance ce genre de rumeurs ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça n'est jamais arrivé ça ? Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Bah, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit ça. Vous êtes un couple, donc ? »

« Tu n'écoutes pas ce que j'ai dit ? Ca n'est pas arrivé ! » Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi continuent-ils à parler de ça, juste devant moi, si ce n'est pour ne pas m'écouter ? Ah, je déteste ce genre de moments !

" Et donc, ça fait combien de temps, maintenant ? »

J'ai mis mes mains devant moi pour les secouer vigoureusement en essayant de les corriger. A un moment, ils se sont reculés pour continuer à parler dans leur coin.

« Donc, finalement, Miyazono n'est pas en couple ? C'est plutôt intéressant. »

« Je dois dire que je la trouve particulièrement mignonne, quand même. Et une violoniste comme moi, en plus. Tu sais pas à quel point ça me botte ! »

Tout compte fait, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère dans cette situation. Eh, c'est ma Kaori !

J'écoutais leurs divagations, surtout que les autres se rajoutaient à la conversation. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais j'essayais de tenir bon. Il fallait qu'à ce moment, Kaori arrive dans la classe. Étincelante, bien sûr, comme à son habitude. Ses longs cheveux blonds voletaient alors qu'elle se précipitait pour saluer le reste de la classe. Elle avait l'air magnifique et délicate. Nous nous sommes échangé quelques regards. Pas vraiment complices, mais seulement remplis d'une douce joie de pouvoir se voir. A vrai dire, cela me suffisait.

Nous avons réussi à rentrer dans le même lycée ensemble, au Collège de musique de Tokyo. Ça a été la première fois que je ne suis plus avec Tsubaki et Watari. J'ai obtenu ma place après le concours oriental de piano, Kaori a dû faire quelques démarches un peu plus longues, mais ça n'a pas été un problème.

Elle s'était approchée de moi, à un instant. Elle s'était avancée à grands pas, les mains derrière le dos. Une fois tout proche, elle s'est tenue juste devant moi avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de ma table. Elle était impressionnante. Il y avait comme une aura de lumière qui se dégageait autour d'elle.

« Comment va mon accompagnateur, aujourd'hui ? »

« Probablement bien, et toi ? »

Après son opération, Kaori avait doucement repris la musique. Pour nous, c'était le retour de la rayonnante violoniste.

« D'ailleurs, tu as décidé ce que nous allions faire pour les demi-finales ? »

« Tu sais, Kaori, il faudrait déjà que l'on passe les phases préliminaires. »

« Mais quel défaitisme ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu es sorti vainqueur du concours oriental et tu penses que tu ne peux pas aller chercher ta qualification en demi-finale ? Ils devraient même te la donner directement ! »

Kaori et moi étions en train de parler du concours international qui se tiendrait à Osaka. C'était un immense concours ouvert à tous les instruments, ce qui rendait le tout assez prestigieux. Bien sûr, il y a différentes catégories et nous avions décidé de concourir individuellement dans la Section I, mais aussi en duo dans la Section II. De ce que j'ai entendu, Emi et Takeshi devaient aussi participer dans la section piano, comme quoi on ne se quittait plus.

« Sinon, Kousei, tu as entendu parler de Chiaki ? Elle fait du violon en deuxième année, elle est plutôt douée ! Je serais presque jalouse, si elle jouait aussi bien que moi », fit-elle avec un regard visiblement moqueur. « Je rigole, elle est vraiment incroyable, il faut que vous vous rencontriez ! »

« Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui guides. »

« Mhh... Elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mais tu veux bien m'accompagner un petit peu à l'extérieur, il faut que je te montre quelque chose d'autre. »

Je me mis à suivre Kaori qui me guidait d'un pas effréné en me tenant la main. Nous avons descendu les marches du lycée pour nous rendre dans la cour arrière. Dans un coin, il y avait un petit incinérateur plein de suie et de rouille, le long d'un bâtiment étroit, qui ressemblait à des toilettes, en un peu plus grand. Ses murs étaient sales et on n'en prenait pas grand soin. Il fallait dire que l'institution avait connu des travaux de réaménagement pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves, surtout depuis que des écoliers et des maternelles pouvaient aussi s'inscrire ici. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de détruire les anciens locaux, qui reposaient là calmement, le temps qu'on vienne s'occuper d'eux.

Nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment et l'une des salles était ouverte. Kaori avait poussé la poignée et la porte s'était ouverte dans un grincement strident et dans un nuage de poussière.

Dans la salle, il y avait des étagères en métal qui courraient sur les murs, un casier vert, un vieux bureau aussi. Les murs étaient couverts de cette matière qui permet d'isoler une pièce. Mais je crois que c'était pour le piano qui trônait au milieu que Kaori m'a fait venir ici.

« Tu vois, c'était sûrement une salle de répétition, mais ils l'ont abandonné. C'est dommage, ce piano a l'air tout triste, ici. »

Kaori avait pris une moue déçue. Elle s'était approchée pour faire une gamme. Elle avait refait une moue avant de me regarder en riant :

« Ah, il n'est pas accordé, pauvre de lui ! »

Je m'installais sur le tabouret pour tester l'instrument et çà oui, il était mal accordé. Mais c'était normal, vu le temps qu'il a dû passer ici.

« C'est décidé, nous allons nous occuper de ce piano et ça sera grâce à lui qu'on ira jusqu'en finale ! Il sera heureux, comme ça ! »

Elle avait dit ça, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air déterminé, secouant sa tête en rythme avec ses paroles. Son regard pétillait.

« Je... Je crois que je ne peux pas refuser, c'est ça ? »

Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux.

« Tu comprends vite ! On sera tous connus, après. Toi. Moi. Et ce piano noir.»

J'y jetais un œil, perplexe. Ce piano noir. Ah... non, dans tout ça, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était que j'aimais Kaori Miyazono.


	3. Les couleurs de la musique

_« Tout ce qui l'entourait, ce jardin paisible, ces fleurs embaumés, ces enfants poussant des cris joyeux, ces femmes graves et simples, ce cloître silencieux, le pénétraient lentement, et peu à peu son âme se composait de silence comme ce cloître, de parfum comme ces fleurs, de paix comme ce jardin, de simplicité comme ces femmes, de joie comme ces enfants. »_

 _Victor Hugo_ , Les Misérables _(1862)_

* * *

« Je ne peux pas voir, je ne peux pas voir. Mais je sens tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde. »

« Tu es Dieu ? »

« Non, mais je l'ai sans doute déjà croisé par le passé. »

« Quelle coïncidence... Moi aussi, je l'ai croisé. »

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises à l'ombre d'un jeune cerisier en fleurs.

« J'ai été à l'hôpital, il y a un moment de cela. Dieu m'a fait un cadeau avec ce petit papier. »

Les herbes flottaient sous le vent et le soleil crevait les nuages de sa magnifique lumière. Le monde s'ornait de couleurs dorées.

« Ce petit papier est rempli de magie. Juste assez pour exaucer n'importe quel vœu, mais seulement une fois. »

C'était son premier transfert dans une nouvelle école. Son premier transfert dans une nouvelle ville. Pour elle, les sons sont les mêmes partout. Le printemps était doux. Elle était encore elle. A nouveau.

« Si je le voulais, je pourrais même arrêter le monde. »

L'autre fille s'était brusquement tournée vers Kaori.

« Je rigole, enfin, je rigole ! »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas voir, Miyazono ! C'est compliqué de comprendre si tu fais de l'humour ou pas ! »

« Je sais, pardon, Arie », dit Kaori en se prenant l'autre fille par les épaules.

Elles s'étaient levées pour s'approcher du préau sous lequel je me trouvais, ainsi que des dizaines de pages de partitions. Parfois, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais là, avec Kaori. Non pas que ça me posât un problème, mais c'était comme si le destin s'amusait à de méchantes farces. Y a-t-il un Dieu qui se réjouit de la toute-puissance qu'il a ? Comment choisit-il ceux avec qui il va jouer ?

Nous avons rencontré Arie Tadanobu au début de l'année. Elle n'était pas arrivée le jour de la rentrée, mais un peu après. C'était une violoncelliste. Aussi, elle était aveugle, ce qui fait qu'elle avait dû beaucoup travailler ses autres sens pour pouvoir remplacer sa vision. Que cela voulait-il signifier ? De se battre face à tant de choses si difficiles. Je ne sais pas encore trop. Pourtant, c'était ce qui nous était arrivé avec Kaori.

Notre lutte avait cessé, car nous avions gagné. Vraiment ?

« Tiens, tiens, monsieur le pianiste. On révise ses morceaux ? » avait glissé Kaori avec malice.

« Moi, au moins, je révise ! Comment est-ce que tu comptes passer les examens ? »

« Mais ça n'est pas un problème, tu vas voir. Fais-moi confiance ! »

« Mais je ne fais que ça ! »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ? » avait demandé Arie.

« Pas tellement, on s'est rencontré l'année dernière », répondit Kaori en mettant un doigt sur son menton.

« Je vois. »

Le soleil brillait de toutes ses forces. Dans les faits, c'était vrai, mais j'avais comme l'impression que l'on omettait le fait que Kaori m'ait vu une première fois, lorsqu'on était bien plus jeune. Mais le soleil était si brillant que je l'avais presque oublié, tout ce qui importait. Ce « je vois » était vraiment étrange, par ailleurs.

« Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas trouvé de violoncelliste, si ? Je pourrais jouer avec vous, de temps à autre ? »

Nous nous sommes regardés avec Kaori, pendant un instant. Non, nous n'en avions pas trouvé, mais parce que nous n'en avons pas cherché. C'était surtout que l'on avait prévu de jouer en duo, mais...

« Bien sûr ! Même tout le temps, l'ensemble Miyazono cherche toujours des musiciens ! »

« Eh, dis, c'est un duo. Et on est d'égale importance, en fait. »

« Chut, accompagnateur ! Alors, ça te dit ? »

Arie semblait réjouie à l'idée d'avoir trouvé des musiciens avec qui jouer.

« Mais, vous savez, je ne suis pas du tout la meilleure des musiciennes. Je vais sûrement vous ralentir... Enfin, j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes très bons. Les gens disent que vous devriez jouer en Europe. A Paris ou à Londres, je ne sais pas ? »

« Oh oui, Paris ! Tu imagines toutes les pâtisseries qu'ils font là-bas, Kousei ? Ca serait génial ! »

« Ah, je crois qu'Arie parlait de donner des concerts, pas de dévaliser les boutiques, tu sais ? »

« L'un va avec l'autre, tu le sais, il faut se sentir bien pour bien jouer. »

Paris. C'était intéressant, c'était là où travaillait souvent Papa. Mais ai-je vraiment envie d'aller en France ? Je me plais bien ici, dans mon chez-moi, sans trop d'animations, de passants, juste de quoi pouvoir être tranquille. Être avec des gens que j'aime et que je côtoie depuis toujours. Les périodes de cours où il faut se démener, mais aussi les périodes calmes. J'aime tout cela.

« Viens, on va jouer un peu, Arie, histoire que tu puisses nous écouter par toi-même ! » avait proposé Kaori en nous tirant tous les deux.

Mes parents m'avaient appris à accorder un piano, donc j'avais pu m'occuper de celui dans notre salle de répétition secrète. Nous étions venus quelques fois ici pour répéter des morceaux que l'on gardait secrets. Kaori trouvait ça plus excitant que tout le monde ait une surprise complète, lorsque nous jouerions pendant les demi-finales. Avec un peu de ménage, l'endroit était même devenu agréable : c'était comme un petit refuge en dehors du temps, une cachette qui rappelait les cachettes que l'on pouvait faire enfant. Un autre univers. Un autre monde.

Je m'installais devant le piano et mes doigts s'étaient placés sur les touches. J'enfonçais mon index dans la touche du la. Kaori fit glisser son archet sur la corde du la. Venaient le ré, le sol et le mi. J'adore toujours autant ce petit moment. Ça a l'air ridicule, mais rien que de l'entendre frotter les cordes à vide m'émerveillait. Comme on dit, les plaisirs sont simples. C'était drôle, on aurait dit que des couleurs pures sortaient des cordes. Du la, le jaune du soleil, la première des lumières. Du ré, un vert, comme celui des forêts dans lesquelles tant et tant de richesses se cachent. Le sol est le rouge, celui de la chaleur, de la passion, de la proximité. Et le mi, c'était le bleu, un peu mélancolique, mais profond, se changeant sous le vent de la mélodie.

Et de cette merveilleuse palette, on en tirait d'une aquarelle si riche.

Kaori a toujours eu cette réputation de jouer la musique comme elle le voulait, comme elle le ressentait. Ça lui a déjà joué des tours. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était quelque chose de parfaitement adapté pour la Romance op. 24 de Fauré. Normalement, il était difficile de la suivre, mais là, son ton était riche, chantant, soyeux et il semblait qu'elle produisait la mélodie sans effort. C'était sa personnalité qui s'exprimait naturellement, dans une profonde poésie, pleine de nuances. Quel plaisir s'était de l'écouter.

Je jouais sans réfléchir, trop absorbé par ce que Kaori jouait elle-même. Je pouvais voir que c'en était de même pour Arie. Elle semblait subjuguée. C'était comme si des perles de lumière irradiaient les murs de la pièce avec d'innombrables couleurs.

Bien sûr, le titre de la pièce est « romance » et il faut s'attendre à beaucoup de tendresse, mais c'était spécial aujourd'hui. Normalement, Kaori ne développait pas autant de grâce, de féminité dans son jeu. Elle s'était disciplinée et n'avait gardé que le meilleur de son rubato habituel.

Des fois, je me demande encore où toute cette lumière s'en va.

Dans le cœur des gens, je pense. Je ne suis pas certain de la réponse, mais c'est pour moi le plus naturel. De toute façon, Kaori est persuadée que c'est le cas... et je la crois.

J'avais un moment de pause, puisque le violon avait son solo. Je jetais un regard du côté d'Arie. Elle se tenait droite, concentrée. Luttant.

La musique peut créer une infinité d'émotions. C'était pour elle une lutte entre la joie et la douleur, un conflit dans son cœur. C'était comme la lumière qui jouait à travers la pluie, essayant de s'échapper, de partir ailleurs.

Chaque fois que l'on jouait, une telle bataille se produisait. À quoi bon ? N'était-ce qu'une mascarade pour penser que la musique avait un vrai effet dans le cœur des gens ? Ou les gens s'efforçaient-ils plutôt de croire à la puissance de la musique ? Créons-nous vraiment les émotions ?

Je devais reprendre mon accompagnement et mes doigts s'étaient replacés d'eux-mêmes.

Cette question, c'est notre malédiction, en tant que musiciens. Nous sommes les éternels voyageurs, les artistes vivant de bohème, les explorateurs du monde. Nous ne pouvons pas rester bien longtemps en place, parce que nous sommes les premiers sur le front. Nous sommes ceux qui font résonner la vie dans le silence de la fin des temps. Nous sommes les enfants des choses éphémères, enfants de la lune, enfants des aurores. C'est la nuit où nous nous exprimons, car nous avons été choisis par la lune, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, dans les ténèbres insondables.

Pour que nous apportions la lumière à tous ces navires perdus en mer, aux âmes seules, aux esprits tristes, aux corps vides. Jusqu'à l'horizon. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment avec eux. Ce qui persistera, ce sera notre souvenir, les mémoires de cette lumière. Cet instant magique où la lumière s'empare de vous et vous traverse : c'est inoubliable.

C'est notre malédiction, mais aussi notre chance.

Nous, les musiciens, nous sommes les favoris des dieux. Porteurs du plus grand des pouvoirs.

Nous pouvons rendre heureux.

Alors, où va notre lumière ?

Où va-t-elle ?

Peu importe. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait. Je suis sûr qu'elle va dans le cœur des gens, Kaori a raison. Maintenant, il était temps de l'attraper et de lui donner la couleur que je voulais. Brille ! Brille de cette teinte qu'est l'or !

Il était temps de décider entre la joie et la douleur. C'est mon pouvoir.

La musique se termina après six petites minutes qui me paraissaient si courtes et si longues à la fois.

Je regardais à nouveau Arie. J'espérais que les larmes qui coulaient depuis tout à l'heure sur ses joues étaient désormais des larmes de joie. C'était à ce moment que j'avais compris ce que signifiait son « je vois ».


	4. Pastille : Une charmante compagnie

_« Les feuilles prises dans le courant d'air vif qui passait sur le fleuve, apportaient à leurs sens une sorte de griserie ; de toutes ces choses, montait une volupté molle et défaillante, un frisson de désir, irritant et fugace, qui voltigeait partout sans se poser nulle part. Ils ne se parlèrent plus, le cœur gonflé d'émotions. Le soleil, réverbéré sur les eaux, faisait courir le long des murs des moires chatoyantes. »_

 _Émile Moselly_ , Terres lorraines _(1907)_

* * *

Le chemin qui menait à la vie adulte s'était ouvert devant moi. Mais bien sûr, j'étais toujours aussi empêtrée dans les petites choses de la vie quotidienne et j'avais pris l'habitude, chaque soir, de regarder les meubles pour ranger mes livres de musique qui commençaient à s'accumuler par terre. Mes parents trouvent que je suis compliquée, mais enfin, il faut bien choisir ce qui me plaisait le plus.

Aujourd'hui aussi, quelque chose d'agréable était arrivé. Tous les vendredis soirs, je sortais un peu pour aider (et passer du temps) avec Kousei. D'ailleurs, il sortait justement de la supérette où il avait l'habitude de faire ses courses.

« Bouh ! »

Je l'avais surpris alors qu'il branchait ses écouteurs.

« Dis donc, ce sont de grosses courses que tu fais là ? Tu te prépares pour une tempête ? »

« Si tu parles de toi, à chaque fois que tu viens à la maison, alors oui », avait-il répondu malicieusement.

« Déjà, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et ensuite, je tiens à te dire que tu profites bien quand tu viens chez nous aussi ! Mais laisse-moi porter quelques-uns de tes sacs ! »

Nous nous étions arrêtés de marcher. Les gens passaient tout autour de nous.

« Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu veux porter des sacs ? »

« Je peux bien t'aider, tu sais. »

Nous nous sommes regardés.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu ne veux pas que je porte ta sacoche. »

Est-il seulement sérieux ? Bon, d'accord, il est sans doute vrai que je l'aime beaucoup et que c'est mon type de garçon. Le garçon gentil et attentionné, celui qui a une aura lointaine, mais qui attire avec un sourire innocent, jusqu'à que notre cœur cède et que l'on s'offre à lui. D'accord, Kousei, tu es quelqu'un comme ça.

Ce genre de garçon qui, sans aucune gêne, n'hésite pas à dire : « Oh non, personne ne voudrait tomber amoureux de moi ! », mais qui font les surpris quand ils sont invités à sortir avec une personne qu'ils ont attirée. Mais Kousei ! Tu penses que tu te joues de qui, comme ça ? Tu nous prends tous pour des idiots ? Tout le monde sait comment vous marchez !

Oui, même si tu es vraiment gentil et si attentionné, si tu fais ça avec tout le monde, il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu es juste quelqu'un de bien (très bien). Mais ensuite, voilà qu'une fille arrive pour te dire qu'elle t'aime et là, oh non ! Des excuses comme « tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi dans ta vie » et j'en passe des meilleures ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin, Kousei !

Tu imagines tous ces cœurs brisés, gelés par des garçons comme toi, qui sont gentils puis abandonnent tout ! Plus jamais on ne devrait traîner avec vous ! Mais tu es toujours là à t'immiscer et à rester près de moi !

Attends, c'est plutôt moi qui reste tout le temps avec toi.

Peu importe ! Vous êtes irresponsables !

Et ne fais pas « quoi ? » avec tes yeux, Kousei ! Est-ce que tu peux nous comprendre, nous, les filles ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre la rage qui bouillonne dans des cœurs glacés ? Oh, Dieu sait combien de filles préfèrent mourir plutôt que d'être avec ce genre de garçon ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une tête mignonne maintenant ?

J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de pleurer, ça serait terrible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour qui tu te prends ? Tu penses pouvoir me rendre heureuse et... Bon, d'accord, c'est déjà le cas.

« Mais tu es gentil avec tout le monde, Kousei, je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi. »

« Je ne suis pas spécialement gentil, tu sais. Mais écoute, je veux bien que tu portes un sac. Qu'on puisse se tenir la main, maintenant. »

Ehhhhh ! Tu es beaucoup trop mignon ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! J'ai pris un des sacs et avais mis ma main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et agréable. Nous rentrions chez lui en passant par un petit escalier qui remontait doucement une pente ornée de petites fleurs jaunes et de fougères longiformes que les lampadaires éclairaient maladroitement. J'étais pour une fois, un peu en arrière et c'était lui qui me tirait.

« Em... C'est très gênant, mais, euh... J'ai tes serviettes, aussi. »

Mais quel idiot. Le silence avait bien duré une minute.

« Tais-toi et marche. »


End file.
